


April Flowers

by de_klaire



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_klaire/pseuds/de_klaire
Summary: When May dies Peter is a mess, but can't seem to express any of it. Finally, as he is forced to once again go to a funeral Peter breaks. It's up to Tony to help him.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Kudos: 44





	April Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for all the spelling and grammar problems that I'm sure this has. I wrote it in thirty minutes with no extra editing done as a drabble, but I know I haven't posted anything in a while so I decided to put it up anyway. Enjoy!

Peter glanced out of the window, taking in a deep breath. They were close to the funeral home, the familiar twist and turn of the road leading them there. How many times had he been down this road now? Once for his parents. A second time for his Uncle Ben. Now a third time, for May.

The car was quiet, people unsure of what to say or unwilling to speak. It felt like a blanket of static had been lain over everyone after that night. Peter closed his eyes against the memory, but it came anyway. 

A tingling as the base of his spine, urging him to turn around. He just had to finish untying this girl and then he could- pop pop pop. He braced himself for an impact that never came, and all of his nerve endings shooted off like rockets. He turned.

He peeled his eyes open. They were dry, had been for days. He hadn’t cried since they’d peeled him off of her body, sticky with blood. Hadn’t cried when Peter had to identify her body, because Spider Man was the one on the scene, not him. Not when Mr. Stark told him to, or when Pepper had held him while he tried to break out of countless nightmares. He had wanted to cry. Wanted to scream. To somehow express the pain tearing him apart. But nothing came. 

It was too sunny outside. Too light. The world wasn’t properly mourning her. She was the sun, so why was it still there, shining brightly into Peter’s eyes. His sun was gone, and the rest of the world should have to lose that too. 

“Peter?” He looked over, taking in Mr. Stark’s appearence. His eyes were sunken, the shadows under his eyes deeper than usual. He had aged years in the last week. “We’re here, bud.”

Peter looked out the window again, realizing he was right. “Yeah. Yeah, okay.” He reached for the handle but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Don’t take care of anyone else today, okay?” Peter nodded without thinking, without processing the words. He stepped out of the car. 

His feet guided him, having memorized the path over and over again. How many times had he walked this path? 

“Where’s my mom and dad?”

“Peter, there’s been an accident.”

Peter swallowed, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. 

“Uncle Ben?” He shook the mans shoulders, rain pelting his neck and making that awful, felt suit stick to his skin. “Uncle Ben, wake up. It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re okay. It’s okay.” He took the body into his arms, pulling it close to himself, the head rolling away from his shaking shoulders. “You’re okay, Uncle Ben. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“It’s okay, you’re okay, it’s okay.” He was wrapped in someone’s arms, warm, strong against the memories that raided his system.”

“No. No, no, no. NO! NO! Wake up! NO!” Desperate, hands smearing blood across her body. “NO, YOU CAN’T! YOU PROMISED! YOU CAN’T!” She wasn’t supposed to be here. Why was she here?”

“You’re okay. Just breathe. You’re okay.” Peter let himself sink, let Tony lower himself down while holding Peter close. His eyes weren’t dry anymore. They burned with tears, unable to push all of the emotion out fast enough.

“It isn’t fair.” His voice was raw, cracking again and again. “She wasn’t supposed to be there. Why was she there? It isn’t fair.”

“I know Pete, I know.” Tony pulled him closer. “I’m here. It’s going to be okay. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I’m here.” Peter shook his head weekly.

“For how long? You all die. Everyone I love dies.” He was certain that he could feel Tony’s beating heart stop under his ear. Could almost here the gun shot, or the screech of a car, or a shattered scream/ 

Tony didn’t reply, only pulled his fingers through gelled hair, tracing his fingers along his spine. He just held him. Peter didn’t know for how long. He heard guests come. Felt Ned lay a hand on his back, felt the pressure of MJ’s head against his shoulder. They staid, the othere didn’t. In some other universe Pepper’s echoing voice apologized as she led peopl back out of the building. He didn’t care. Tony’s voice rang in his ears. 

“Don’t take care of anyone else today, okay?” So finally, for once, Peter didn’t. He didn’t sit in the front row, didn’t hug the people in front of the casket. Peter was tired of funerals. He wouldn’t sit through another one. 

At some point he pulled himself to his feet. MJ’s hand in his and the stead palm of Mr. Stark on his shoulder led him back to the car. He would cry again, many times over. But Mr. Stark was right. He would be okay. Eventually. 


End file.
